Crack Comics Vol 1 5
Animals: * several giant eagles * at least one giant octopus Antagonists: * * Several guards Other Characters: * Locations: * ** the Danger Islands Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Red Torpedo's "AquaVis" detection system * Lone Shark's equivalent detection system * Red Torpedo's & Lone Shark's "Aqua-Audio" communication systems Vehicles: * * Lone Shark's unnamed one-man sub (destroyed) | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Cyclops * The General Antagonists: * Mr. Black * Slug * two more thugs Other Characters: * Patsy Roberts * Cyclops' sister, Patsy's nurse * Surat Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Dr. Corsica * Grego Other Characters: * An unnamed girl Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Pat "Pug" Brady Antagonists: * * Spike Other Characters: * Locations: * New York City Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer9_1 = Harry Francis Campbell | Penciler9_1 = Harry Francis Campbell | Inker9_1 = Harry Francis Campbell | StoryTitle9 = Wizard Wells: "The Talking Light" | Synopsis9 = A committee of hard-squeezed businessmen hires Wizard Wells to get evidence linking "Rags" Rollin's protection racket to corrupt municipal politician Cal Kearney. With help from the phone company, Wells impersonates a telephone repairman, gets into Kearney's office, plants a microphone in the light fixture, plants a capsule in the water cooler, and returns home to labor all night over a strange piece of apparatus. Next morning, Wells rents an office, overlooking Rollin's office, sets up his apparatus there, and leaves Tug in charge of it, to await Kearney's arrival. He seems to already know for sure that Kearney will be showing up this particular night. He does, and once he goes inside, Wells gets out of his parked car, breaks into the building, goes to the basement, cranks the heat up to some uncomfortable level, and is just leaving when he's caught by one of Rollin's gunmen. There is a fight on the basement stairs, in which Wells knocks out the thug and steals his gun. He bursts into Rollin's office just as Kearney flees the room (locking the door behind him), then holds Rollin at gunpoint while he makes a series of phone calls. Several conversations later, the committee members all arrive, plus Cal Kearney, plus some police, and Wells plays a recording of Rollin's meeting with Kearney. Rollins and Kearney stick to their story that Kearney wasn't there that night; but Wizard Wells has brought a Geiger-Muller Counter, which reveals radioactivity in Kearney's skin. Because the capsule Wells placed in the water cooler contained radioactive salts, and Kearney drank some, when the building's heater got turned way up. This news upsets Kearney who whips out a pistol and guns down Rollin, prompting the police to shoot him dead on the spot. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Tug Antagonists: * Rags Rollin * Cal Kearney * one thug Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Geiger-Muller Counter Vehicles: * | StoryTitle7 = Jane Arden // Lena Pry | Synopsis7 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer7_1 = Monte Barrett | Penciler7_1 = Russell E. Ross | Inker7_1 = Russell E. Ross | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Jane Arden (across top halves of pages) * Lena Pry (across bottom halves of pages) | StoryTitle4 = Space Legion: "Revolt!" | Synopsis4 = | Writer4_1 = Vernon Henkel | Penciler4_1 = Vernon Henkel | Inker4_1 = Vernon Henkel | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Space Legion Antagonists: * Gulla Other Characters: * Gulla's niece Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Ned Brant | Synopsis5 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer5_1 = Bob Zuppke | Penciler5_1 = R.W. Depew | Inker5_1 = R.W. Depew | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Ned Brant | Writer8_1 = Bob Powell | Penciler8_1 = Bob Powell | Inker8_1 = Bob Powell | StoryTitle8 = Lee Preston of the Red Cross: "Saving the General" | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * General Miller Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Thomas Hallaway, Alias, the Spider gets knocked unconscious with a blunt instrument; this may be his first concussion. * The Black Condor gets his first bullet wound in this issue's story. * The Clock: ** The Clock packs a gun in this issue, shoots at the Jay Bird twice, misses. ** For the second time, Brian O'Brien jumps out of his own airplane. The first time he did this Feature Comics #31, April 1940, he simply allowed the plane to crash. This time he brought a back-up pilot, who also jumped out, allowing his plane to crash. * The Red Torpedo: ** Red Torpedo's main recurring villain first appeared, in this issue, dba the Lone Shark, and later changed his code name to the Black Shark. ** The Lone Shark's chosen dueling place, latitude 37°, longitude 103°, is in the southern Indian Ocean, due west of the southernmost part of Australia. ** In the previous issue Crack Comics #4, we saw the Red Torpedo's vessel directly contact an exploding naval mine and survive undamaged. We have however not seen it encounter several dozen such mines at once. * This issue of Crack Comics also featured: ** , by John Devlin ** Rube Goldberg's Side Show, by Rube Goldberg ** Slap Happy Pappy, by Gill Fox ** Off The Record, by Ed Reed ** Snappy, by Arthur Beeman | Trivia = * Crack Comics #5 is the first comic with the Quality Comics logo on it. | Recommended = | Links = * Crack Comics #5 Sep 1940, entire issue }}